


Where The Heart

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [38]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has to leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all.

X X X

Winry watches as Edward packs his suitcase. Neither speaks, they’ve already said everything. She’ll walk him to the train station and they’ll say their farewells there. Now Edward closes the case, snapping the latches, picking it up. Their eyes meet and Winry stands. Edward offers her his hand; she takes it. Their fingers twine together, making Edward marvel at the sheer simple feeling of Winry’s hand pressing against his.

“I have to go,” he says.

She smiles. “I know.”

X X X

At the station, Edward hugs Winry, kissing her forehead. She tells him to be safe. They don’t talk about how long he’ll be gone, or how soon he’ll come home. Boarding the passenger car, Edward takes a seat, leaning out the window to wave at Winry. She smiles, raising her hand as the steam whistle blows and the locomotive jerks the cars out of the station. Edward stares out the window, waving, until Winry vanishes in a cloud of steam and cinders.

He knows there are people who’d consider this an escape from the hum drum life. Going out on the road, traveling from place to place, it means he remains uprooted, no one caring if he’s up all night, or has a place to rest. No one cooking his favorite meal. No one to share his bed.

People assume he leaves Winry because he gets bored easily, and wonder how long their marriage will last. It isn’t any of their business, but if someone asks directly, Edward will tell them how much he loves his wife, how she’s the one who kicks him out when he’s too much underfoot. There aren’t many who believe it, so he doesn’t even tell them any more.

But the truth is, his escape is when he comes home to her arms again.

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community, Fanfic_Bakeoff, for the prompt 'escape'. And for Valentine's Day.


End file.
